Clara Moroni
Milan, Italy | Occupation = Singer, songwriter | Years_active = 1986–present | Label = Time, Delta, Radiorama, Asia, Flea, Stil Novo | Main_aliases = Cherry, Leslie Parrish, Vicky Vale, Suzy Lazy | URL = www.claramoroni.com }} Clara Moroni (born Clara Elena Moroni) is an Italian singer, songwriter, and producer from Milan, Italy. She is also the current CEO and owner of Delta (DMI Music). Background Clara Moroni was introduced to music by playing keyboards, drums, and writing music as a young girl. Later on she would join a punk rock group from Milan named "The Kubrick".http://www.claramoroni.com/ As she got older, she spent a semester in London where she was introduced to dance music; specifically new wave music. She returned to Italy as an adult to work as a vocalist for many labels such as Asia Records, S.A.I.F.A.M, Time Records, DFC, Media, Italian Records, New Music, and Discomagic.http://www.claramoroni.com/ During her period at Time, she would come across Laurent Gelmetti, and they would soon start to work together for many projects. In 1995, Moroni and Gelmetti would depart from Time, where they would stumble across Andrea Leonardi, a freelance producer from A-Beat-C. Moroni and Gelmetti had explained their reasons as for leaving Time, which lead to Leonardi to depart from A-Beat-C.https://brattsinclaire.com/about-me/biography/ They soon joined together and co-founded Delta, where they would set up 2 seperate studios - one in Milan, and one in Monza. Moroni would use the Monza studio for her work, as well as Gelmetti's. Her partnership with Leonardi ended after he left Delta to form SinclaireStyle s.r.l, where Leonardi would claim ownership of every song he had produced at Delta, except for Money Go! by Marko Polo, Lay Your Hands On Me by Drama, Round N' Round by Cherry, and Because I Feel by Name.https://brattsinclaire.com/about-me/biography/ Moroni would also end her work with Gelmetti after Gelmetti would be convicted of mass piracy for trying to sell almost every song made at Delta on a bootleg compilation known as "Eurobeat Masters". Moroni then claimed ownership of every song he had produced at Delta. She also worked for various Hyper Techno labels such as Bulldozer Records and Easy Beat. Aliases TIME RECORDS (1986-1995) *Alexis (1 - in "Come On Boy") *Angie Davies (9 - last song "Choo Choo (The Train of Love)") *Anika (12 - first song "Crazy Lover", last song "Touch Me Too Much") *Big Band (1 - in "Turn Off the Light") *B. War Band *Claire Deny (1 - in "You Better Bring Your Love") *Dolly (1 - in "Secret Passion") *Gipsy & Queen (14 - first song "I Love USA", last song "Energy Girls") *High Frequency (6 - last song "Love in Stereo") *Jilly (9 - last song "In the Heat of the Night") *Kate & Karen (6 - last song "Step into My Heart") *Les Blue Belles (7 - last song "Telephone") *Linda Ross (10 - last song "Love Me Stupid") *Lisa Johnson (10 - last song "Paradise") *Love & Pride (5 - last song "Hellraiser") *Macho Gang (8 - last song "Got to Move") *Maggie May *Marie Belle (8 - last song "Rock 'n' Roll") *Niki Niki (2 - first song "Senorito"; last song "Move Your Hands in the Air Tonight") *Sally Rendell (4 - last song "Sushi-Hushy Girl") *Terry Gordon *Vanessa (13 - last song "Dancing in the Dark") *Virgin (7 - first song "Only You") *Wilma FLEA RECORDS * Carol Lee (1 - in "For Love") * Giorgia Morandi (1 - in "With Love") * King Kong & D.Jungle Girls (2 - in "Lies" and "It's So Funny") * The Caesar's Dancers (1 - in "Let's Go") RADIORAMA PRODUCTIONS '(1987-1990, 1992) * Antonella (except "Mamma Mia"; last song "Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep") * Mara * Melanie Bell * Mirka (not to be confused with the A Beat-C alias of the same name) * Mistery (1 - in "Never Fall in Love Again") * Monique * Radiorama (last song "3,4, Gimme More") * Tipsy & Tipsy (1 - in "Video Video") '''ASIA RECORDS '(1988-1993) *Chip Chip (1 - in "Oh Guy") *Jenny Kee (4) *Laurie (4) *Mela (1 - in "Help Me") *Moltocarina (2 - in "Love for Sale" and "One More Night") '''DELTA/SINCLAIRESTYLE * Ale * Bonnie ("Bonnie" in Bonnie & Clyde) * Candy Taylor * Cherry * Concept One * Delta Queens * Denise * Doki Doki * Donna * Drama * Eurobeat Girls * Exdream (Fight Fire With Fire (1996)) * Gold Tiara (Hyper Techno Fairy) * Leila * Leslie Parrish (all tracks except "Heart of Stone") * Mission One * Name * Newfield-Moroni-Sinclaire * Priscilla * Rain Drop Shower * Suzy Lazy * Techno Mob * The Girls * Vicky Vale * Waros * Za-Za STIL NOVO/FINZY RECORDS * Adriana (backing vocals) * Belladonna * Finzy Kontini * Italian Girls * M.C. Claire * Trisha OTHER *Annabelle (Disco Energy, in "Walking in the Moon Light") *Antares (Italian Style Production) *Edyta (Eurobeat Records, in "ABC (Letters of Love)") *Jacqueline (High Energy) *Jasmine (High Energy, in "My Love") *Krystyna (Eurobeat Records) *Lee Anderson (World Energy Music) *Madame X (High Energy) *Marianne (Disco Energy) *Paula Fina (Disco Energy) *Susy B. (High Energy) *The System Blow (World Energy Music) Category:Eurobeat artists